


ready now

by sweetricebuns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, rated T for one (1) curse word, they are grossly in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetricebuns/pseuds/sweetricebuns
Summary: “We could, you know,” Adam says, catching Takashi’s eyes.“We could what?”Adam smiles, a besotted, helpless little thing. “Get married, Kashi.”
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	ready now

**Author's Note:**

> unedited  
> titled after ready now by dodie

“I’m home,” Takashi calls just as he steps through the threshold. The door closes behind him with a soft click, and for some moments, all Adam can hear is the clink of keys on a counter and the rustling of a coat being taken off and hung.

“Hello,” Adam says, tilting his head up as Takashi approaches the couch.

“Hi, honey,” greets Takashi. He bends down to press a soft kiss to Adam’s lips—one Adam is all too happy to return—before he collapses onto the sofa in a dramatic sprawl.

“Good dinner?” Adam asks, his hands coming up to comb through Takashi’s hair.

“Yep,” Takashi hummed, leaning into Adam’s touch. “I’m stuffed.”

“I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Don’t apologize. Mom was just happy to hear that you’re resting. She says you work too much.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “I do not.”

“Tell her that.”

“I would, but then you’d just go behind my back and say that actually, I really do.”

“In my defense, you—”

“Nuh-uh. Nope. Not a word,” Adam says, covering Takashi’s mouth with his hands. “I work about as much as a teacher should, thank you.”

Takashi pulls Adam’s hands away from his mouth, sliding his fingers between his own. The metal of Takashi’s prosthetic is warm against Adam’s skin. “Sure,” he says, sounding unconvinced. Sure enough, he follows with, “We’ll revisit that point next time, but sure.”

“This isn’t an argument you’re going to win, Takashi.”

Takashi hums in that way Adam knows means that he isn’t listening to Adam anymore. He watches Takashi let go of Adam’s hands to lie down, sliding his head onto Adam’s lap as he stretches out and props his feet up on an armrest. Adam’s hand goes back up to comb through Takashi’s hair, the other resting on Takashi’s firm chest.

“How is she?” Adam asks.

“She’s alright,” says Takashi, closing his eyes. “A little lonely, she says, but otherwise fine. Her garden’s keeping her busy.”

“We should visit her more.”

“Well, if _someone_ —”

“Another word about my work habits and you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“You realize you’re only this defensive about how much you work because you know I’m right.”

“As I was saying,” Adam says, tone markedly pointed. “My parents are coming over for dinner next weekend. Maybe we could invite your mom, too.”

“She’d like that,” Takashi agrees. “Let’s do it.”

“Great, I’ll call her on Monday.”

“Wait, that means your mom and my mom will be in the same room.”

“That’s generally how dinners work, yes.”

Suddenly, Takashi groans. He turns and burrows his face into Adam’s stomach, voice muffled as he says, “We’re doomed. On second thought, let’s not.”

“Why’s that?”

Takashi’s answer is muffled by the fabric of Adam’s sweater. In response, Adam tugs at his hair, urging Takashi to look at him. “Say that again?” Adam says, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Takashi opens his eyes and grumbles. His face is pink, and the sight of it warms Adam to the core. “They’ll be all over us about”—he turns the volume of his voice down to an exaggerated whisper—“getting married.”

Adam blinks down at him, suddenly thrown off. “Getting married?”

“Yeah. It was a whole thing with mom tonight. You’re lucky you weren’t there, otherwise she would’ve grilled us both.”

“What did she say?”

“Something about how it’s been ages and that we aren’t getting any younger.” At this, Adam splutters. “My exact reaction! Apparently, everyone’s waiting on us to get our shit together and make honest men out of each other.”

Adam laughs. “ _Make honest men out of each other_?”

“Her words, honest to god.”

Adam hums. He taps his fingers against Takashi’s chest in a steady rhythm as he considers the whole idea. Marriage. Getting engaged, a wedding, a honeymoon, the whole shebang.

He can’t say he’s never thought about it; it’s been three years, after all. It’s just that, when they first got back together, neither he nor Takashi were in any real rush to get back to where they were before everything happened. _Slow_ , they said, in between trading small kisses. _What happens, happens_.

Takashi’s voice, low and gentle, shakes him out of his reverie. “Stop that,” Takashi says, just as he catches Adam’s hand with his own. “It tickles.”

He watches as Takashi presses kisses to the pads of his fingers, just watches him, looks at him, and feels something inexplicable click into place.

“We could, you know,” Adam says, catching Takashi’s eyes.

“We could what?”

Adam smiles, a besotted, helpless little thing. “Get married, Kashi.”

Takashi stills, frozen as he looks up at Adam. Adam’s rather charmed.

“Mom’s been asking me about it too,” Adam admits.

“She has?” asks Takashi weakly.

Adam hums an affirmative. “Impatient women, our mothers.”

“Oh,” is all Takashi says.

Adam chuckles. He slides his hand out of Takashi’s grip and uses his thumb to smooth out the furrow of Takashi’s brows. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“No!” Takashi exclaims, “No, I do.”

“You do?”

“I do,” Takashi says. He takes a deep breath, then asks, “Do you?”

“I do.” Adam can’t stop smiling.

They watch each other for what feels like an eternity, until Takashi nods his head resolutely. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, let’s get married.”

Adam looks at Takashi, looks and looks and looks, and all he can think about is how much he wants to kiss him.

“Okay,” Adam whispers.

And Takashi smiles, slow and sweet, and it’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

>  _you don't like the ending_  
>  _then we'll find one that's yours_
> 
> :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/atIastic/)


End file.
